We're young
by camilinha100696
Summary: Meredith is new in a high school that accepts only kids who wants to be doctors... She soon finds out that like any school there are lots of groups who don't like each other, but when a popular boy falls in love with her, there will be a lot of people trying make sure they don't change high school order...
1. New School

**Hey, guys... Hmm, this is my first fanfic ever which means I am scared as hell about posting it... Er... If you have any question, you can ask... Oh... There are some private practice borrowed characters, but this is not a crossover... Anyway, I hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

Meredith Grey was walking to her new school, in her new city, in her new state. She had gone back to Seattle when her mother decided to leave Boston and return to Meredith former city due to that specific school. Seattle Grace had a medicine program along with the school. Meredith didn't remember the first time she lived in Seattle since her mother had taken her to Boston when she was only ten months older. It was right after Meredith's father had left.

Meredith knew that her father had another family, but so did her mother. When Meredith was about ten years old, her mother married Richard Webber, who was already like a father to Meredith. Richard and Meredith's mother, Ellis, had a five years old son together, called James. Although Ellis didn't care a lot about family, Richard was the perfect dad, he was always ready to help Meredith, but that day, unfortunately he had been too busy to get her to school. Both of her parents worked on Seattle Grace Hospital.

Meredith was lost in thought when she got to school. She realized that most of the other students had cars or were receiving a lift from a friend or family member.

When she saw the big school in front of her, she got a little scared, but took a deep breath and got in.

There were all types of people inside, which left her a little unsure about what to do. She knew she had to talk to principal Jenkins before classes, but she had no idea where that was. She decided to walk around and see if she could find.

"Are you lost?" an Asian girl asked her. It didn't look like she had a lot of friends, but she sure was holding a lot of books.

"I have to find the principal's office." Meredith answered "Can you tell me which way is that?"

"End of the hallway, on your left" The girl told her.

"Thanks" Meredith said and started to walk way, but then she turned back "What's your name?"

"Christina..." the other girl said "Christina Yang. What is your?"

"Meredith Grey" Meredith said and this time she really walked away.

When she got to principal's office, she saw a line of new students and got on it.

"Hi, are you new here?" A boy walked over to her.

"Yes" Meredith said "I'm new in town"

"Your shoes are really pretty" he said while bushing.

Meredith looked with pity eyes at his attempt of flirting with her. He seemed like a nice boy, but she was at the school to focus on her studying.

"Now you think I'm gay... I'm not gay... My name is George O'Malley" he rambled "If you need any help, you can tell me"

"Thank you" Meredith said "I'll make sure to remember that"

Meredith was called in principal's office.

"So, Meredith Grey" Jenkins said "I heard that you was one of the best students on your last school" Meredith nodded "I hope you keep the grades high here and stay out of trouble" he said.

"Yes, sir" Meredith said.

"I also hope you will be on our cheerleaders team, since your one of the best gymnastics of your age"

"I don't want anyone to know that I'm on the national raking, if it was all right with you… Anyway, I'll do the cheerleader test tomorrow" Meredith explained.

"That's ok. Your secret is safe with me" he said "Here's the key to your locker"

"Thank you, sir" Meredith said, walking out of the room to look for her locker. She had just about five minutes to find it and get in class.

While she was walking to her locker, she saw the cheerleader group. There were five blond girls, four brunettes, a red headed, a freaking out girl, one that looked a little like a horse. Meredith knew that wasn't the group she wanted to be in, but she loved gymnastic.

She found her locker easily, organized her things and got ready to leave when someone got to the locker on her left. That someone didn't get there alone, there was a group of people with him. All of them wore the school basketball team jacket, which explained why they walked in a group.

"Stop bugging me, Mark" the one that seemed to be the locker owner said.

"I'm not teasing you" the one who was probably Mark replied "I'm just saying that almost ever girl at school wants to hook up with you. And you say no to all of them."

"Mark's right, man" another boy said "Chose a girl and invite her to our friday game"

"You too, Alex?" the first guy asked mad "What would Izzie say about that?"

"To stop bugging you" the Alex one said like a child apologizing to an adult "okay, man, you got a point... I'm just saying that you are the school star and you are single"

"And I will say that way until I find the right girl" the guy said, making the rest of the team groan and leave.

"Do what you want man, but if you need some girls name..." Mark started to say before he left, but seeing the glare his best friend was giving him, he thought that maybe he should give up.

Meredith couldn't hold anymore and let out a giggle. The boy closed his locker door to try to find to owner of the giggle.

"You think that was funny?" He asked.

"A lot" she answered. Looking at his awesome body.

"Do I even know you?" He said with a dreamy smile.

"No" she smiled back.

"Derek Shepherd" he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you" she replied.

"And you are?" He asked.

"None of your business" she answered, even if she hoped it was his business as soon as she saw the amazing blue eyes. She could easily get lost there.

"Feisty, I liked it" he grinned.

"Good for you" she told him.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Derek Shepherd" she replied "You introduced yourself a few seconds ago."

Derek just stared at her, lost of words.

"Since you don't have anything else to say, I'll leave, but if you want some girls names..." she trailed off, leaving him staring after her.

"But you haven't even told me your own name" he muttered, only hearing her giggle as an answer


	2. Biology Lab

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed... Hope you like this chapter:)**

Meredith got into a noise and full class. She saw two empties chairs in two different ends of the classroom. One of them was in the middle of the class and she was sure she wanted to be away from it. The other one was in the end of the class, near the window.

She walked over to the second chair and sat on it. On her right and only side, sat a blond girl, that didn't have a cheer uniform on, but could sure be one of them. In front of her, sat the Asian girl that she had seen earlier and on the Asian's side sat the boy she had met at the principal's line.

"Meredith, right?" the Asian girl asked.

"Yes" Meredith answered "Christina?"

Christina nodded. "That is Charlotte King, this is Callie Torres" she pointed to the girl sitting in front of her "and this is George O'Malley"

"We met before" Meredith pointed to George.

"It's nice to meet you" Charlotte and Callie said.

"You too" Meredith shook her hand.

Meredith saw that George was about to say something when the locker boy got in, making the class go quite.

"Hey, Derek" Mark called him "I kept a place for you"

Derek saw the middle place and shook his head at Mark, but walked over it without letting the smile leave his face.

As Derek sat, the cheerleaders group reunited around him asking about his summer.

"Hello class" the professor called "My name is Professor Miranda Bailey and I'll teach a little of medicine to you. As most of you already know I'll also be coaching the basketball team this year"

Mark groaned.

"Do you have a problem with that, Mr... What's your name?" Bailey asked.

"It's Mark Sloan. Hottest guy on Seattle Grace High School" Mark smirked.

"Mr. Sloan, you just won yourself and your classmates a essay about 'How to treat a patient'" now it was Bailey's turn to smirk.

There were a lot of groans, but Meredith's friends just wrote on their notebook what they were supposed to do. Christina then, raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss..." Bailey pointed to her, making everyone turn their heads. Derek's eyes met with Meredith's and he smiled at her, before turning to hear Christina's question.

"Yang" Christina said "How many words are we talking about?"

"I don't know, Mr. Sloan, how many?" Bailey asked.

"One hundred" Mark smirked again thinking that he would won that fight... Little did he know that Bailey never lost.

"One thousand less one hundred" Bailey said "You need nine hundred words for you essay"

"What?" Mark smirk was totally gone from his face.

"I'll be a good person and let you make it with a partner" everyone started to cheer and call someone. Derek looked over at Meredith, but was afraid she had already chose a partner.

"You and me, right man?" Mark asked.

"Sure" Derek agreed, without taking his eyes away from Meredith.

This time Charlotte raised her hand "Can we do it in three?"

"A threesome" Mark commented, receiving a glare from some people, while the cheers and some boys laughed.

"Sloan, I don't want to hear you talk again, or I am adding words" Bailey said "And yes, if no one stays alone you can do it together"

"Thank you, Mrs. Bailey"

"Your welcome" Bailey looked around "You can started it now. After that you head to the two hours biology lab"

"Thank you for including me in your group" Meredith whispered to Christina and Charlotte. They talked about what they were doing for the essay and about what they wanted for life. Meredith found out that Christina wanted to be a cardio god and Charlotte wanted to become chief of surgery.

"All right class, you are dismissed" Bailey said.

Everyone tried to leave as fast as they could.

"Why are they almost running?" Meredith asked Christina.

"They are stupid" Christina said bitterly.

"Okay," Meredith said choosing to let go and walking into the biology lab.

"New student?" the professor asked.

Meredith just nodded.

"I don't know where you are at the subject, so I was wondering if you would let me pick you pair"

"No, sir, it's okay" Meredith said.

"Great" the professor said "Shepherd"

The locker boy looked at them "Yes?"

"Come here" locker boy walked to them.

"How can I help Mr. Williams?"

"I want you to sit with Miss..." he looked at some list "Miss Grey to help her catch up with us"

"Okay" the boy answered holding back a smirk.

"Miss Grey, I think you are in good hands" Professor Williams said.

Meredith just nodded and followed Derek their places. Mark saw that and realized he was sitting alone, when a girl got in running.

"Luck for you, Grey, I haven't started my class yet"

"I'm sorry, Mr." the girl walked in.

"You are with Mark" the man said while Mark was grinning from ear to ear.

The girl walked over to Mark and sat on his side, rolling her eyes as soon as his mouth opened.

"I'll call your name and you raise your hands, okay?" Professor Williams said. He called some names, but Meredith just started paying attention when he got to the 'F' "Freedman", a boy sitting with some red headed guy raised his hand "Grey"

Meredith and the late girl raised their hands. Meredith knew that the other girl was probably Tatcher daughter, who Richard had found out about and also found that was going to be in the same school that Meredith.

"Two Grey's?" Mr. Williams asked "Like one wasn't enough trouble"

The other girl glared at him, while Meredith just smiled. This thing had to happen with her.

"Alexandra Grey" he called and the girl raised her hand "Meredith Grey"

Meredith then raised her hand.

"So, I found out your name" Shepherd whispered to her.

"You want some kind of star?" Meredith teased.

"You could at least be nice to me" he pouted and she giggled.

"Shepherd" Derek looked up and raised his hand "Sloan..."

"I see you are a popular guy" Meredith said.

"Best player last season" Derek answered with pride.

"Congratulations" Meredith told him sincerely.

"Thank you" Derek answered with the sweetest smile.

"Now," the professor said "I want to see what you remember from last year... Page 10"

"You know, you have the best lab partner ever" Derek said.

"Can you tell me where he is?" Derek pouted again and Meredith giggled.

They talked for almost one hour, when Mr. Williams passed by their table.

"Have you two even started? You are talking since beginning of class"

"Here" Derek showed him "We finished"

"Already?"Mr. Williams asked.

"Meredith is more intelligent than Mark" Derek answered.

"It's really good" Mr. Williams said, while Meredith blushed.

"You can just talk for the next hour of class or something"


	3. Ice cream talk

**So, here is chapter 3**

* * *

"So..." Derek trailed off.

"Why is it so harder to talk when someone tell you to do so?" Meredith questioned.

"I have never thought about it" Derek said "But it's actually true"

"So..." Meredith said "Tell me a little about the greatest player"

"He's hot and smart" Derek joked.

"I'm sorry" Meredith said out off nowhere.

"Why?" Derek frowned

"I thought you were the best player" she teased.

"Very funny" Derek complained "What do you want to know about me?"

"I don't know... What's your favorite ice cream?"

"Coffee" Derek didn't have to think about it.

"Coffee? That's is sure different"

"What? You were waiting for a chocolate lover?"

"I kind of was, but now I can kind of picture you as a health nut"

"There is a shop near my house that has all types of ice cream... Once I took coffee instead of chocolate and fell in love... About the health nut thing... You are so right"

Meredith giggled and Derek was sure he could get used to that giggle.

"I think I know where you live" Meredith said.

"How?" Derek asked.

"When I was walking to school today I passed this little blue ice cream shop that sold one hundred types of ice cream"

"That's probably the one" Derek told her.

"I think we are neighbors" Meredith said.

"You bought Ms. Alyson old house?" Derek asked.

"We actually took it back" Meredith said "My mom was renting for her."

"My house is the front one" Derek said.

"I can't believe it" Meredith said and they stood just looking at each other for a second.

"I'm already apologizing" Derek said out of nowhere.

"Why?" Meredith asked a little unsure.

"My mom travels a lot and when we stay alone, Mark always find a reason to give a party"

Meredith noticed how he left his dad out of his story, but decided not to ask.

"My parents are not usually home" Meredith said "They are owned by the hospital, but my little brother could sure be bothered."

"You have a little brother?"

"James" Meredith said, reaching for her phone "He's adorable, except when he helps dad keep the boys away from me"

"I have four sisters, all pushing girls on me, especially the younger." Derek said "They say that if I had a girlfriend I would be less of a pain in the ass"

Meredith laughed at that.

"Maybe I should find my brother a girl"

"He looks like he's four"

"Five" Meredith answered.

"Sure, now he can date" Derek said "Maybe he can even go to justice and get married"

"Stop teasing me" Meredith pouted "You brought that up"

"Yes, just put the blame on Derek, he's here for this"

Meredith giggled again and Derek decided he could die hearing that song and he would die happy.

"What's your favorite ice cream?"

"Strawberry" Meredith answered.

"Really? That's kind of lame" Derek teased.

"I'm sorry coffee boy"

"Favorite color?" Derek asked.

"Lavender" Meredith said "What about yours?"

"Blue... Indigo" Derek answered.

"Why not normal blue?" Meredith questioned.

"Nothing wrong with being original" Derek said and they talked and got to know each other until Mr. Williams talked again.

"Now class, I want you to do page twelve at home with your pairs, okay?" a lot of groans could be heard, but Derek was just happy he had a reason to see Meredith out of class.


	4. Library X Basketball

"So, you sat with McDreamy on biology lab" Christina said when they met on break.

"McDreamy?" Meredith lift an eyebrow.

"Shepherd" Callie said "That's how is known"

"Oh" Meredith realized that he really was kind of dreamy "Where are we going?" Meredith asked.

"We spend our breaks on the library" George explained.

"Even lunch break?" Meredith asked.

"Would you rather have spaghetti thrown at you?" Charlotte asked.

"I guess not" Meredith said "You look like you could be popular"

"My mom is an alcoholic, no one wants to be my friend" Charlotte said "Christina is always studying or being mean, George is really shy and Callie is gay"

"Welcome to the group" Christina said "Unless you would rather not"

"I was just thinking..." Meredith started "I need the scholarship, so I have to be on the cheerleaders"

"They are not very friendly" George said.

"I know, but I am like very good at gymnastic and the principal said I had to at least try it"

"How good are you?" George asked.

"As national raking good"

"Are you that good?" Callie asked.

Meredith just nodded.

"We will be there to watch you" Christina said "Just don't expect yells"

"Thank you" Meredith said grateful to have found good friends.

Meanwhile, at the basketball court, Derek was playing with Mark and Jake against Owen, Alex and Cooper. Although Derek usually enjoyed the game, he was distante from the game, looking at his sides, searching for Meredith Grey.

He looked around and most part of the school was sitting around, watching them playing, but he couldn't seen to meet the green eyes he seemed to adore.

"Come on, Shep" Mark threw the ball to Derek, who just threw back to him. Then Mark just hit the goal.

"Trying to impress someone?" Derek teased.

Mark glanced at Lexie who sat with one or two friends, she was also a cheerleader, but didn't sit with the others.

"Oh, I see" Derek said "Lexie Grey"

"What?" Mark tried to act surprised, but he wasn't that good of an actor.

"You know she's a year younger, right?"

"I know" Mark said "She has photographic memory. That's how she got in our class"

"Sadly she may remember to stay away from you" Derek said, this turn making his own goal.

"Trying to impress someone, Shep?" Mark repeated Derek's question.

Derek looked around again "Not today... I think I forgot something"

"Half of your heart?" Jake shouted, when Derek was already walking away.

"So, guys" three girls approached them "Is Derek Shepherd in love?"

The one that had spoken was red headed, tall and wore expensive clothes.

"Stop right there, Addison" Jake said "I don't know a thing"

"Do you know something, Mark?" the other red headed asked.

"I'm sorry, April" Mark said "Even if I knew, he's my best friend, so I would protect his privacy'

"I have to go" Alex walked to the stairway, where Izzie was sitting.

"Wait there" Cooper shouted, walking after her to sit with his girlfriend, Violet.

"Owen?" horse face asked.

"I'm so sorry, Rose, but I can't help you"

The three woman walked away shooting fire out of their heads.

"Do you think someone caught Shepherd's heart?" Owen asked going back to the game.

"Let's just hope it's better than Asian crazy who got yours" Jake said.

"Talk about crazy" Owen said "You're in love with Addison, while she keeps going after Shep"

"At least I know she will stay single for a while, but Asian probably has a thing with shy boy"

"Isn't he gay?" Mark asked.

"If he's not, he's luck" Owen said "He walks with a group of smart and hot girls."

"Maybe I should become a nerd" Mark laughed.

"Sure" Jake said "It is as probable as Shep being in love"

The boys just laughed. For the rest of the morning, Derek just caught some glimpses of Meredith sitting with her new friends.


	5. Walking Home Part 1

**Hey, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The final bell finally rang, which meant it was time for Meredith to go home. As she walked out talking with her friends, she tought how glad she was that she had found them.

"Do you have a car?" George asked.

"No, but my house is not that far"

"I would give you a ride, but Christina lives in front of me" Callie said getting on the motorcycle.

"And she can't, because it's my motorcycle" Christina replied.

"What about you two?" Meredith asked.

"I'm walking and George is going with his mom" Charlotte said.

"Each way are you walking?" Meredith asked and Charlotte pointed right.

"What about you?" Charlotte asked just when George was waving and saying goodbye.

"I'm also going right"

"That's great"

They started walking home, when they saw just a few feet ahead, another group of students.

"Are we having a party wednesday?" Mark asked.

"Are your parents away, Derek?" Cooper asked.

"Yes, they are" Derek said "But maybe we could do it at Mark's, I think Amy is staying home."

"Tell me again, Mark, how did you crashed your car again?" Violet piped in.

"You crashed again?" Cooper asked.

"This time it wasn't my fault, the other guy didn't stop on the red light." Mark defended himself.

"Good thing Derek's mom is going to buy him a new car soon" Cooper commented.

"They are just so spoiled" Charlotte told Meredith "Mark's dad bought five cars to him just this year."

"Holy crap!" Meredith exclaimed a little louder than she meant to, making some heads turn.

"We really have to work on your reactions" Charlotte half teased half glared at her.

"I see you got a new face to your group" Violet said "Like four stupids weren't enough"

"Shup up" Charlotte said "You don't know what you are talking"

"Oh" Violet continued "Just don't let her teach you how to drink, she learned from her mother"

Before Violet knew, she felt a slap on her face.

"Are you crazy or just drunk?" Violet groaned.

"Go do your flips somewhere else" Charlotte said and Meredith saw she was holding back tears.

"At least I can do that, while a drunk woman wouldn't be able to do any flips" Violet argued.

"I am sure she could do it better than you" Meredith said.

"Oh, really new girl? I want to see she trying it tomorrow at selections"

"You are on" Meredith replied much to a terrified Charlotte.

Violet turned around laughing, while Cooper looked at Charlotte for a while, like he wanted to say something, before he muttered "Sorry". Mark also turned around and Derek was left staring.

"Lost something, Shepherd?" Charlotte asked bitterly.

"No..." Derek said, putting his hands in his pockets, then looking at Meredith "I was just wondering if you would like to get ice cream later, in that place that I told you..."

Meredith smiled at him "I would love to"

"Thanks... I mean great... I mean I will see you... Tomorrow, after school?"

"I can't" Meredith said, but hurried to complete "I have selections"

"At seven?" Derek asked hopeful.

"It's a date" Meredith grinned.

Derek ran to try to keep up with his friends, looking back at times to see that Meredith still had a smile on her face, not like he didn't.

"Derek Shepherd?" Charlotte turned to Meredith.

"His locker is on the left of mine" Meredith said "And according to him, he's also my neighbor"

"You know, Derek never dated before, but there is a queue of girls who wants to be his girlfriend"

"I guess I am jumping the queue" Meredith smiled "Can you go to my house?"

"I guess, why?" Charlotte asked.

"I'll teach you gymnastics" Meredith said "If you help me get ready to my date with Derek"

"It's a deal" Charlotte told her.


	6. Walking Home Part 2

Derek ran to keep up with his friends...

"What was that about?" Mark asked.

"I had to talk with Meredith about the biology project" Derek said. He noticed that Cooper and Violet were a little ahead having some kind of dicussion.

"Why did you have to be so mean?" Cooper asked.

"She could just shut up" Violet said "Her mother is an alcoholic, she will probably become one too"

"She doesn't even drink" Cooper complained.

"Because she can't hold her liquor" Violet said.

"Maybe" Cooper said "But she's trying to be a better person that her mom was"

"Like that is difficult"

"I can't believe you said that" Cooper stopped walking.

"Come on, Coop" Violet said in sweet voice "You know it's true"

"Shut up" Cooper said "You can walk to your house alone"

He turned back and walked over to Derek and Mark "Are you okay, man?" Mark asked.

"I will be if we could just turn there" Cooper said "A little more exercise won't kill anybody"

"Let's go" Derek patted his friends shoulder.

They walked back and passed by Charlotte and Meredith "You girls should come with us" Mark said "You don't want to find Violet"

The girls struggled their shoulders and walked behind the guys.

"Charlotte" Cooper asked "Are you okay?"

"You don't have to apologize for you girlfriend" she spat.

"I wasn't..." Cooper started.

"I'm sorry" Charlotte said "I'm just used to shield myself before something bad happens"

"Who doesn't?" Cooper asked, smiling at her. They started talking on their own world, which left Mar, Derek and Meredith to their own chat.

"So, Meredith" Mark broke the silence "Are you anyway related to Lexie"

"I think she's my half sister." Meredith said.

"You think?" Derek asked.

"She might be one of my father's other daughters" she answered.

"You don't sound so sure" Mark said.

"I don't know my biological father... I just know what my stepfather helped me search, which is he has a new family and lives in Seattle"

"So you are related to Lexie, but don't know her" Mark concluded.

Meredith just nodded.

"Do you want to talk to her?" Mark said excited "I could be there"

"Why don't you just ask her to go out with you?" Derek smiling at Meredith, who blushed "I heard it works"

"Where's the fun about that?" Mark asked.

"You get your date" Meredith said matter of fact "Which is your point"

Mark though about that "Maybe I could do it... But what if she says no?"

"You are Mark Sloan" Meredith said "From what I heard she is not saying no.

"Should I bring her flowers, chocolate?" Mark asked.

"Just ask her your moron" Charlotte teased from behind them, where she and Cooper were very close to each other,

"I think I like her" Mark said.

"Go for it" Meredith said "Just don't ask me to talk to her, I have a very good new family, but my mom had a really rough time after he left"

"It must suck to have her on your class" Cooper said.

"She actually sounds very nice" Meredith said "Just not for me"

The boys suddenly stopped a little after they had went back to their usual way.

"This is my house" Cooper told Meredith and Charlotte.

"Bye" Charlotte said, blushing a little when Cooper hugged her, before hugging Meredith and shaking Derek and Mark's hand.

"Derek, pretend you are a girl" Mark said out of nowhere.

"What?" Derek asked, pushing Mark away.

"I need practice to my proposal to Lexie" Mark said, before doing a disgusted face "That sounded like I was going to ask her to marry me"

They just laughed.

"If you don't want to help me" he said facing Derek "I will ask one of the girls"

"No" Derek said.

"Why not?" Mark questioned.

"You can ask Charlotte" Derek said.

"Are you jealous of Mark?" Charlotte asked.

Derek pouted "I don't get jealous"

Meredith and Charlotte just laughed, while Mark looked clueless and suddenly.

"Holy crap" Mark yelled "You like Meredith!"

Meredith and Derek's looked between each other with wide eyes "Shut up, Mark"

"I will" Mark said "But only if you help me"

"All right" Derek gave in.

They went the rest of the way talking and when they noticed, they were already saying goodbye in front of their houses.


	7. Plans for Tomorrow

"Jamie?" Meredith asked getting in the house.

"Ms. Grey" an old woman appeared "He's just finishing his lunch... I should get going"

"Thank you" Meredith said watching the woman leave.

"Who is that?" Charlotte asked.

"My brother's nanny until he can go to pre school" Meredith said, walking upstairs and leaving her and Charlotte's things on her bed "They are searching"

"Meredith, Meredith" a little boy came running on their way.

"Hey, little one, how was your day"

"It was boring" James said "That old woman is too lazy"

Meredith chuckled.

"Who's that?"

"That's my friend Charlotte" Meredith introduced "Char, that's my brother Jamie"

"You are pretty" James complemented "Not as pretty as my sister"

"Thank you" Charlotte said.

"So, Jamie" Meredith said "Charlotte is here today, so we can teach her how to do gymnastic"

"Oh" James said.

"Let's go to the backward" Meredith said.

When Charlotte got there, she stood with her mouth opened. Everything that someone needed to practice gymnastic was there.

"Let's do it" Meredith said, while James chose a song for them.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the street.

"You like the new girl?" Mark ten times.

"YES!" Derek shouted "Can we stop this talk now?"

"Is she that good of a lab partner?"

"More like a locker neighbored" Derek muttered "Which makes me remember that I shouldn't be your friend anymore"

"What?" Mark asked a little lost.

"She heard you teasing me this morning and thought it was a good idea to tease me too"

"I already like her" Mark commented smirking.

"She's not for you to like" Derek hushed to say.

"You know she might become number one enemy if she appears dating you" Mark said.

"I know" Derek commented "I'll talk to her about that"

"Are you sure about this girl?" Mark asked getting serious.

"Why do you say that?" Derek asked.

"She's new" Mark told him "We know nothing about her"

"It just makes me want to find out everything about her" Derek said, thinking about Meredith smile.

"Okay, man" Mark said "If you say so, but be careful"

"Don't worry about me" Derek said "Now, let's talk about that Lexie girl"

"I like her, but just a little" Mark blushed.

"An small step for Mark Sloan, but a big step for humanity" Derek teased.

"Grow up" Mark threw a pillow at Derek's head who just laughed.

"Go buy her some chocolates and flowers" Derek said pushing Mark out of his house.

"Oh..." Mark said "Tomorrow, after the cheerleaders selection, we have training"

Derek looked surprised "Did you tell all the team"

Mark frowned "I don't know... I will send messages to them again"

"Good luck" Derek shouted as Mark walked down the streets on the way to the Grey's house.


	8. Cheerleaders

Meredith and Derek were exchanging looks all day, every time they could, but they never got to talk to each other. Now, it was almoust time for the cheerleaders selection and Derek had insisted to his his friends that they had to watch.

He saw Meredith walking with her friend in the gym and the other girls glare at them.

"So..." some girls walked over to them "You are the new girl?"

"Yes" Meredith answered, not giving more details...

"You are going to need to help me here" horse teeth said "Why are you looking at Derek Shepherd? You have no chance there"

"How do you know?" Meredith asked trying to hide the smile on her face.

"He doesn't date" the other one said. Meredith remembered that her name had something to do with Keeper... "You are just going to break your face... You're the type every guy wants to avoid"

Meredith looked again at Derek who had the eyes fixed on her "I guess you're right... But I don't mind breaking my face once or twice"

She and Charlotte walked past them.

"Look" Charlotte whispered, pointing to where they had last seen Callie and Jamie sitting. They now had two other people around.

"Christina and George are here" Meredith said "I thought they were mad at us"

"Yeah" Charlotte said "George is kind of in love with you, so he wouldn't miss"

"What is my half sister that I don't want to meet doing here?" Meredith changed subjects.

"Hmm" Charlotte said looking at the ground "I think I heard somewhere that she's one of the best between the cheers"

"Shit" Meredith whispered looking at Lexie talking with two blonde girls.

"Girls" a cheerful woman walked in "My name is Sydney and I am your coach... If you pass, which I want you to do... Now, form a line and one by one say your name and do a small solo"

"Addison Forbes-Montgomery" the first girl said.

The girl was good, but not great as Meredith expected since she was wearing a captain band.

"I hope she doesn't win captain again" one of the blonde girls that walked with Lexie said.

"She just won last year, because coach is dating her dad" Lexie said.

"You two" the blonde who couldn't stop smiling called Meredith and Charlotte.

"What is up?" Meredith asked.

"I am Izzie Stevens and those are Arizona and Lexie" she said "I hope you two pass, because we are not fans of them" she pointed to the girls who had ran to do the solo first.

When it was horse mouth turn, she felt, winning a laugh from the boys who were watching.

"Can I go again, coach?" she pleaded.

"I wish you could, but we have so many great girls yet to come!" Sydney said smiling.

"Can that woman stop smiling?" Meredith muttered.

"What's wrong with smiling people?" Izzie frowned.

"It's weird" Lexie and Meredith answered together.

Izzie pouted "It's my turn"

Izzie was also good... There were some really bad girls, like Violet who had challenged them the day before.

"Go" I whispered to Charlotte.

She nodded and did what they had trained the day before, leaving the gym with their mouths open.

Arizona went next and was also good. Then it was Lexie's turn and before Meredith realized, she was the only one left. She went to the middle of the stage and looked around. Her brother was staring with wide eyes, knowing what she was able to do. She looked at Derek who smiled and nodded at her, encouraging her.

She then did a solo that proved to everyone why she was the one of the best in the country, leaving everybody again staring with open mouths and wide eyes.

"Wow" coach was the first to say. She shock her head "I will tell you the names of the girls I chose after the boys practice. If you are not going to be here, just let your number with me"

All girls nodded and left.

"Mer" she heard someone shout and smiled at the voice "I knew you were going to rock"

"Thanks, Jamie" she said, hugging her little brother.

"And you know what?" he said excited.

"What?"

"Christina said we can play surgeon while we watch the boys training" Meredith raised an eyebrow.

"It is not my five years old brother who is getting excited about being a surgeon" Cristina struggled "You are really good"

"Thank you for coming" Meredith said "It really means a lot"

"Whatever, just don't start crying"


	9. Basketball

"Come on, Derek" Mark pushed his friend out of the gym, on the way to the court.

"But... Shouldn't I talk to her?" Derek asked, looking back at the gym.

"Later, now, we are late!" Mark shouted pushing him "You don't want Finn stealing your position"

"Like he could" Derek scoffed.

"If you say so" Mark ran into the basketball court, with Derek right after him.

"Sloan, Shepherd" Bailey reprehended when they walked in "I see you are late"

"We were waiting for the cheerleaders selection to end" Mark said "You know, supporting other groups at school"

"Shut up" Bailey repeated "You two go take a ball and show me what you've got"

Derek took a minute to look at the group of people watching. He saw Meredith sitting with a little boy on her lap, while she watched him on court. She gave him a discrete wave and he grinned back.

"Look at Shep smiling at me" April said in the front row.

"He's smiling at me" Rose said back.

"Can you two concentrate?" Addison said "I can lose my spot this year to that new girl"

"It's not like we care or something" Rose threw back.

"Am I the only one who can see that?" Addison waved her hand around.

"See what?" April asked confused.

"The new girl is taking my... Our place. What if she decides she wants to take the hot guy?"

"He wouldn't" Rose answered "He loves me"

"You're blind" Addison said "He doesn't even look at you"

"He does" Rose argued.

"He does not" Both Addison and April replied.

"So, Shep..." Alex approached him.

"What do you want, Karev?" Derek asked.

"Are you giving a party?" Alex questioned.

"This year, it's going to be at Mark's" Derek announced "It's going to be tomorrow, spread the word"

"Stop talking" Bailey said to them "This is not a gossip column"

"Sorry, Ms. Bailey" both of them replied.

"How did the last year coach train you? You just talk..." she muttered.

"Derek!" Came a high pitched voice.

"Shit" Derek muttered "It's Rose"

"Run, man" Mark whispered "Pretend you haven't heard"

"I'm not a good pretender" Derek whispered back.

"Like I said" Mark continued whispering "Run"

Derek look at his friend and saw that he was serious and ran to the other side. Some people who had seen Rose shouting for him chuckled at the scene.

"Meredith" Lexie called.

"Hmm" Meredith looked around "Hey"

"Your last name is Grey" she blustered out.

"Yeah... And so is yours" Meredith said slowly.

"But how? Why?" Lexie asked confused.

"You should ask your dad" Meredith answered sharply.

"I did" Lexie said "And then he stared at me and it was like he was mute"

"Tatcher" Meredith said "He's my biological dad"

"So we are sister" Lexie said happily with her eyes sparkling.

"What?" Jamie asked worried form Meredith's lap "What she saying, Mer?"

Meredith glared at Lexie "She's crazy..."

"What's a biological dad?" Jamie asked looking between the two girls.

"It's... You are too young to understand that" Meredith told him.

"But Mer" he wined.

"Watch the game" Meredith said sternly.

"Okay" Jamie pouted, turning his head to the basketball court.

"I would like to be your sister" Lexie said in a low tone, so Jamie wouldn't listen "I... We have another sister, Molly... She's younger than me..."

"You realize that you are just a couple months younger than me?" Meredith question, but didn't let Lexie answer "That means Tatcher got your mom pregnant before I was born, so I am sorry, but I can't"

Lexie looked like she was about to cry "But I was so excited... And..."

Meredith sighed "Maybe we could start as classmates"

Lexie smiled at the same time they heard a whistle.

"Shepherd, Sloan, Karev, Hunt and Freedman" Bailey called "You are on my main team" she looked around "Now, Sidney wants to talk with the girls"

"Theodora Altman, Anne Bryan, Alexandra Grey, Meredith Grey, Olivia Hart, April Kepner, Charlotte King, Addison Montgomery, Arizona Robins, Rose Stanley, Izzie Stevens, Joanne Wilson and Stephanie Wilson" Sidney called "You're on my team"

Meredith and Charlotte looked at Violet who was looking at them in a way that showed that if looks could kill they would be dead.


	10. Cooties

Meredith held Jamie's hand to leave the school grounds and go home. Charlotte was on the other side of Jamie and the rest of their friends had already left.

"I think we are safe to walk with the cheers" they heard behind them.

"Maybe you should wait a couple of blocks, Mark" Charlotte replied.

"Why he has to wait?" Jamie asked looking at Charlotte, but instead hearing a man's voice.

"We don't want other boys thinking we have cooties" Derek whispered to him like they were sharing a secret.

"My sister doesn't have cooties" Jamie frowned.

"She has" Derek whispered, winning a glare from Meredith "She can't pass to you, because you are probably a super hero"

"Really?" Jamie ask with his eyes shining.

"Would I lie to you?" Derek teased the boy.

"Maybe" he said "I don't really know you"

"Oh" Derek pretended to be surprised "Derek Shepherd"

"James Grey-Webber" the little boy told him, shaking his hand.

"And the man is whipped" Mark groaned.

"Am not!" Derek argued.

"Yes, you are" Charlotte, Mark and Copper said together.

Derek glared at them, but realized Meredith was giggling, so he decided it was best just to smile at her.

"I think we should get going" Meredith said, breaking eyes contact with him.

"I guess that means we can walk with you" Mark said.

They all rolled their eyes at him.

"I'm just saying" Mark stated "And... I am going on a date later"

"What?" a lot of heads turned to them.

"With Lexie?" Meredith was the first one to ask.

"No, with Addison" Mark said with a serious tone.

"Are you crazy, empty head?" Charlotte said, slapping him on the head.

"Now, I think I am" Mark said, passing a hand on his head "And I was kidding, I am going on the date with Lexie, asked her today"

"How was it?" Meredith asked curious.

"It was like..." Mark started telling.

_"Hey, Lexie" Mark called before the cheerleaders got in the gym. She had Izzie and Arizona by her side._

_"Mark" she blushed a little, which made Mark grin._

_"Can I talk to you?" Mark asked, his hands were sweating._

_"Sure" Lexie said, giving Arizona and Izzie a look that said she wanted to be left alone with the handsome boy._

_When the two of them were alone, Mark gave her a flower he was hiding "That's for you"_

_Lexie took the flower and made a face "It's a plastic flower"_

_"I didn't want it to die and I wanted to surprise you" Mark told her._

_Lexie beamed "Thank you, Mark, that's very nice of you"_

_Mark stared at her "Do you want to, you know... Er... Go to a movie with me or something?"_

_"I would love to" Lexie kissed his check "Pick me up at seven"_

Mark finished telling with a blush in his check, looking for Derek's and Cooper's reaction, noticing they were both holding their laughs.

"Stop you two" Mark snapped.

"Sorry" Derek said.

"It won't happen again" Copper completed.

They were still holding their laugh when they heard the girls chucking.

"You two also think that's funny?" Mark groaned.

"Sorry, Mark" Meredith told him.

"We just... Weren't expecting that from you" Charlotte completed.

"Well, I'm like that, full of surprises" Mark told them, still pouting, like he would do the rest of the walk.

"Char?" Cooper whispered in her ear. She looked at him "Do you want to go to Mark's party with me tomorrow?"

She just nodded at him as he left grinning like a fool.

"Meredith" Derek said, running to her right side, since she had James on her left "We are still on for tonight, right?"

"Oh... I don't know" Meredith said "What are you referring to?"

Derek looked at her with wide eyes "Did you forget that we are going on a date?"

Meredith laughed at his face and Derek could breath again, realizing she was playing with him.

"Don't do that again" he said "I believed you"

"Think about that, before telling my little bro that I have cooties"


	11. The Date

After the walk home with her friends, Meredith had only thought about one thing: her date with Derek. His spark blue eyes kept hunting her thoughts and the prospect of going out him... Well, she still couldn't believe that. She had asked her dad to go out that night and he had said that she could if he got to meet the boy before. She was a little uneasy, since when her dad got home, Jamie was yelling that his friend Derek had told him girls have cooties "How old is he again?" her dad had asked, but she had convinced him that Derek was a nice boy and now she was counting the minutes to see Derek.

Finally, the door bell rang, but Meredith wasn't that pleased about that. She figured Derek would be a little late and her mother would be gone for work before he got home.

Jamie ran to open the door, as Meredith walked down the stairs to the door.

"Hey, Jamie" she heard the dreaming voice that haunted her sleep.

"Derek" the little boy said "Mer is getting pretty for you"

Derek grinned and walked in, seeing Meredith blushing in the end of the stairs. Richard and Ellis were in the living room, waiting to meet Derek.

"Hey" Derek walked over to Meredith, kissing her check.

"Hey" she replied, blushing furiously "My parents are in the living room"

"Okay" Derek smiled reassuring at her, because even if he was scared, he wanted her to be okay "Let's go meet them"

Meredith took his hand as they walked together to the living room. Jamie had ran back to his own room.

"Mom, dad" Meredith said "This is Derek. Derek, this are my mom, Ellis and my dad, Richard"

"Nice to meet you, sir" Derek shook her dad's hand and then her mother's "Ma'am"

"It's nice to meet you too" Richard said "How is your family?"

"Er... My mom is a nurse at SGH" he started "After my dad died, she had to take care of me and my sisters. They are four: Kath, Nancy, Liz and Amy"

"Your mom works at SGH?" Ellis interrupted.

"Yeah" Derek said "Right now she is on license, because my sister is having a baby in New York"

"And what do you plan to be? As in your career" dad asked.

"I want to be a doctor" Derek answered "Neurosurgeon"

That let both of her parents surprised.

"Wow" Ellis soon recovered "That must mean you're a very intelligent boy. Meredith herself is still to chose her specialty"

"Mom" Meredith groaned and took Derek's hand "We're leaving"

Derek chucked as he was pulled out of the Grey-Webber's house.

"What are you laughing about?" Meredith frowned

"Never thought I would pass by the interrogatory" Derek said "Mark would tease me forever if he had seen that"

"How have you two met?" Meredith asked at the same time she felt Derek grabbing her hand.

"Hmm" Derek said "It's kind of embarrassing for me"

"Why?" Meredith asked turning to him and walking backwards.

"I was kind of a geek" Derek said trying to change the subject "You're going to fall if you walk like that"

"I'm not going to fall" Meredith replied "You will hold me before I fall"

"Will I?" Derek smirked, knowing it was true.

"You're my geek knight in shining whatever" Meredith replied.

"Wow. I am honored" Derek teased, turning her back and wrapping his arms around her waist. They walked like that until they got to the ice cream shop.

"So does your geek transformation has anything to do with Mark?" Meredith questioned, breaking the ice.

"Yeah" Derek said and Meredith sensed he really didn't like the subject.

"You take strawberry" Meredith told him "I want to try the coffee one and if it's bad, I will take yours"

"Wow, man" the cashier said "You're whipped"

They blushed at the comment and Derek choose to ignore it "Do you want half each in a cup and we split?"

"Yeah" Meredith agreed "I guess it's cheaper"

"Have you decided?" the cashier asked.

"We will want half coffee half strawberry" Derek said. The cashier looked disgusted at the mix.

"Can you show me the city?" Meredith asked as soon as the cashier brought their ice cream.

"I can show you some of it" Derek said "But there is a place... It's special, but it has to be in day light"

"You can show it to me some other day" Meredith answered as the couple walked hand in hand around the quite neighborhood.

"I used to be on the band" Derek whispered "Nobody talks about it anymore because I am on the basket team" Meredith stopped to look at him "There were some older guys who wanted to beat on me and Mark appeared from nowhere and said they had to handle him first. His parents weren't home, so I said he could lunch at my house and he never left"

Meredith stared at him and blustered "When my dad told me we were coming to Seattle, I dyed my hair"

"Aren't a natural blonde?" Derek questioned.

"I dyed pink" Meredith said.

"You're kidding" Derek chuckled "Do you have pictures to prove what you're telling me?"

"In Jamie's room" she admitted "My coach said I couldn't go to nationals if I didn't undo it"

"Nationals?" Derek asked confused.

"Gymnastic" Meredith said careless "I am on national ranking"

"You say it like it's nothing"

"It is" Meredith replied "My mom made me do it because she said I wasn't enough to be a surgeon"

"Don't you like it?" Derek questioned.

"Not as much as I like sneaking in the gallery to watch my dad's surgeries"

"You can do that?" Derek squealed which made Meredith raise a brown at him.

"Yeah" Meredith answered "Maybe you can go with me someday"

"It would be great" Derek replied.

They talked about a lot of things when Derek saw their homes were getting near. Meredith just realized that when they were in front of her house.

"I will see you tomorrow?" Derek asked hopeful.

"Yes" Meredith smiled "You could come here to do the lab homework after class"

Derek smiled "Do you... Do you want to go to Mark's party with me tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Meredith answered.

They stared into each other eyes for a second and the next second, Meredith could feel Derek's lips on hers. They parted when they got out of breath.

"I... I will see you tomorrow" Derek said, with a smile on his lips that mirrored Meredith's and they knew right there that they would be seeing each other for the rest of their lifes, but for that time... They were just young and in love...


	12. Epilogue

Meredith woke up tired. She looked to her side and saw her husband staring at her. He did that since the first time they slept together. Well, since the first time they slept with anybody. Looking at his bright blue eyes, she thought about how great it was be forever with her first love. She couldn't imagine having to wait to meet him.

"What are you thinking about?" her husband took her out of her thoughts.

"Our life" she answered and he already knew what she was talking about.

"I'll wake Kyle and Yasmin, okay?" he said, giving her a peck on the lips.

"Wait, Der" she said, getting out of bed "I'll go with you"

They walked hand in hand to their kids room. The house they were living, was on a cliff. It was the place Derek had taken her on their second date. He had said it was his granddad and he left it to him before dying.

"Ky?" Meredith whispered in the blonde seven years boy's ear. He slowly opened his blue eyes to look at her, just to take his pillow over his head "Come on, you have to get up if you want to go to your cousin birthday party"

"Tony's party?" Kyle asked, opening his eyes and smiling.

"Of course" Meredith smiled back at her son who would be Derek's copy if he hadn't got her hair "Uncle Mark and Aunt Lexie would be very sad to not see you"

With time, Meredith had got to know Lexie and their young sister Molly, but still treated Tatcher like a stranger... Well, her dad's name was Richard.

"Mommy" a four years old Jasmine ran into her brother's room with Derek following a little behind.

"You can't come in my room" Kyle argued, winning a stern look from Derek.

"Of course I can" the little one argued back "Aunt Chris and Aunt Char do it all the time!"

Meredith sighed. She would have to talk to Christina and Charlotte about that. They were both quiet similar on that. No one deserved privacy unless themselves. Christina had married Owen. They were together since prom, when she had asked him to go with her. Charlotte and Copper were another story. Meredith never found out when they really got together, but now they had an eight years old and she was expecting triplets, all little girls.

"Who wants breakfast?" Derek asked, taking both of the kids hands in his.

"I want, I want" they yelled, following their dad.

Yasmin soon went back to Kyle's room "Mom, is Uncle Jamie going to the party?"

"Yes, he is. Why, sweat?"

"Cause Uncle Jamie always plays with me." she answered smiling "Sophie too, but you said she is in Nork."

"New York" Meredith corrected.

"Yes, that thing and Aunt Callie and Aunt Ari bring them there" the girl stopped a little "Why is ever kid a lot younger or a lot older then me?"

Alex and Izzie's daughter, Hannah, was just some months younger than Kyle and Derek's arm of nephew and nieces lived on the east cost. Right now, George was the only one single, but was following a life of a manwhore. Always catch the girls with his sweat little boy charm.

"Mommy, Jas, aren't you coming?" Kyle yelled and Meredith could just see Derek telling him _If I needed yelling, I would have yelled myself_.

"Here we are" Meredith said, walking in the kitchen. Derek looked at her than at her black haired miniature. The opposite of Kyle.

"Here, have a coffee" Derek said, handling one to her.

"I can't" Meredith said, looking for a hot chocolate.

Derek stood there, staring at her "You are... You know..."

"Pregnant?" Meredith smiled at him, kissing him passionately.

"Stop that" the kids yelled.

"What's pregnant, mommy?" Jasmine asked curious.

"She has a baby in her belly" Kyle answered winning surprised looks from his parents "Do you have three, like Aunt Char?"

"I don't know yet, but probably not" Meredith told him.

"Is it another girl?" Kyle asked "I don't want another girl. They have cooties"

"What have you been telling your son?" Meredith muttered to Derek.

"I don't have cooties!" Jasmine yelled, with tears in her eyes, she ran to Derek "He's lying, right daddy?"

"Of course he is' Derek said, then turned to Kyle "Besides, you can't get cooties from your sister"

"No?" Kyle asked surprised "Uncle Mark didn't tell me that"

"Well, you can ask Uncle Jamie and he will tell you" Derek told him.

"I will ask him, just to be sure" Kyle said, finishing his cereal. Jasmine was also done with her.

"Now go upstairs and get changed" Meredith ordered and the kids ran up the stairs "Did I say running?" Meredith shouted, hearing them slowing down.

"So," Derek said, taking his wife in his arm "How are you doing? Is the little one giving you some problem?"

That was Derek. Changing into worried dad, husband, valentine in a second. Well he did wait until valentines day to ask her to marry him.

"No problems" Meredith grinned "Maybe I am a little horny, but we can solve it tonight"

"I can't wait" Derek grinned back "I love you"

"I love you too" Meredith replied, before hearing little feet go downstairs.

"Mommy, can you brush my hair, so it looks like yours?" Jasmine small voice asked and she was back at work. A work that she would never think of doing before meeting the popular boy who needed his friends to give him girls names.


End file.
